Missing Love
by DJ pondA
Summary: Harry chases all around Hogwarts looking for the demon who has captured his true love. When in the end things don't turn out as they seem.
1. leaving home to go home

a/n I love Harry Potter so I decided to write a story. This is my first Harry Potter story so its probably gonna suck but ill be sure to improve. R&R!

Chapter 1 : Leaving home to go home

"Hermione, its time to go. The train won't wait forever!" Sirius bellowed.

"Ya Hermione!" Harry shouted, "We can't waste the chance of a live time." During the holidays Hermione, Ron and Harry were living with Sirius in the burrow. Ron's mom molly was coming to take them to the train station were they'd go to platform 9 and ¾.

"Ok ." Hermione said, " Lets go!"

At the train station they ran through the brick wall to platform 9 and ¾ . On the train the sat in there booth going through spells and thinking of Hogwarts.

"Well I definitely _don't _want to see that stupid bastard Draco Malfoy. Again!" Hermione said seizing her anger. "Calling me a mudblood like that. The stupid Pureblood, who does he think he is! The only nice pureblood I know is Ron."

Harry looked out his window and saw there stop. "Oh what do you know where here."

They filed off the train and walked to the carriage in which they took to Hogwarts.

"It feels so good to be home." Said Hermione. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. They found there seats and waited for it to begin. All the first years gathered right in front of the teachers table to be sorted into there houses.

"Wow, this is so great." Harry said. "I'm so glad to be back were I belong. Its so wonderful to be doing this."

"Ya its ok, there's just one thing missing." Ron replied.

Hermione looked at Ron, "Really, what's that?"

"It needs FOOD!!!!!" Ron answered.

"hahaha." Harry laughed.

"Ron," Hermione said, "You always want to eat something."

"FINE!" Ron yelled out. "If you want to see me stop eating so badly I'll diet!"

"Ok Ron," Hermione said, "Shh its starting!"


	2. sorting Ceremony

A/N – thanks a lot 'eric1' for making it clear that my story totally sucked. (Inside Joke- don't worry I won't get discouraged) I'll try to make the next chapters get better. Sorry about the spelling. R&R

Chapter 2 – The Ceremony Begins

"Welcome to this years starting off sorting ceremony!" Professor Magonagel welcomed. "Shall we begin?" The professor pulled out the hat and began to call names; Tommy Higgens. The tall, slim boy walked to the chair at the front of the room and sat waiting for the hat to be placed on his head which soon enough was. The hat tilted to the side, then back straight again

"Hmmmm, a tough choice I will make today." The hat said to itself. Then after a few seconds it said, "Slythern, most definitely."

"Very well then boy," Professor Magonagel said. "You heard it! Got to you seat." The boy hurried off.

"Next up; Landor Gazette." The same process was repeated. They short, curly haired girl took her seat as a Griffendor . Harry turned to look to his side at Hermione. He stayed looking at her for a few minutes. She was in such a trance watching the sorting ceremony she never knew. Her long brown hair; now straight in the new year; was flipped over her shoulders and her long layered bangs fell in front of her face. Her robe fell in over her and managed to slip over every curve of her body. (don't worry its not the gross way) Harry turned to look at Ron. He was surprised to see him looking at him for who knows how long.

"We'll talk after the ceremony Harry." Ron said in a very seldom serious expression.

"About what though?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"You can't hide it Harry. I've known you for years. Its our 6th year her and you still haven't asked Harry!" Ron replied.

"Well would you have much courage Ron?" Harry asked knowing the answer. "Give me some time, I will."

After the Ceremony, Ron Hermione and Harry sat together for the great feast. Hermione used her fork and knife and cut everything into pieces before she ate it. And when she did it was slowly and had to be perfect. While beside Hermione, Ron grabbed a piece of turkey and gulped it down in to bites. Harry also used his fork and knife but ate fast and sloppy.

After the great feast the three were going to there common room.

"I'll go ahead and you guys can talk . . . alone." Ron said looking at harry and ran ahead.

"What his problem?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know about him but I know one thing is for sure, we really need to talk!" Harry said.

"Ok, about what?" Hermione asked.

"You." Harry replied.

"Me? What about me?"

"Well I like you Hermione"

"Ok good. Well I like you too."

"No, Hermione I really like you."

"Oh! I don't know what to say except . . . well . . . I like you too."

Harry was in shock.

"Wow! Really Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you just saying that or is it true?"

"No Harry, I really like you." Hermione answered. Just then Malfoy and his two little butt-sucking weasels Crab and Goyle came up to them.

"Oh, what do you know," Malfoy said looking at his little orgs. "The mudblood and her little friend." Harry looked at Hermione, who's face was turning deep red then back at Malfoy.

"Well," Malfoy said to Crab and Goyle, "We wouldn't want to waste are time losing our reputation here, lets go!"

"What reputation?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Malfoy turned around.

"YOU'LL PY FOR THAT ONE … MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy yelled. Then suddenly he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Iscabus Alorus, bat wings and snake things, spider web, dark dirt bed!" Then walked off.

"Hermione!" Harry said rushing over. "Are you ok?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry . . .

A/N – What happens to Hermione? Read the next chapter and find out.


	3. missing love

A/N – Sorry that the first two chapters were a little short ill try to make the next ones a little longer.

Chapter 3 - Love Trouble

"Harry . . . Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick? Do you know that spell?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Harry I'm ok, it was just a prank spell!" Hermione told Harry.

"Is there such a thing as a prank spell?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well there must be." Hermione replied. Hermione actually felt sick to her stomach but she didn't want to worry anybody so she lied and said she was ok. "I'll go to the nurse after I sleep. Maybe I'll feel better than." She thought, thinking she was just nervous because of the spell.

"Ok Hermione, we should probably go catch up to Ron though." Harry said. So together they went to the common room. In the common room that sat down beside Ron and started talking about what Hermione said to Malfoy and what Malfoy did.

"Me and Harry were just talking about something and then that stupid Malfoy came up and called me a mudblood. He said we were wasting away his reputation so I said that he didn't have a reputation to lose." Hermione told Ron. Ron laughed.

"Yeah then he cast some spell on Hermione and left!" Harry added. "Oh well as long as nothings wrong." Hermione's stomach started to gurgle and get sore. She grabbed her stomach and tried not to start crying.

"Are you ok Hermione?!" Ron asked looking at Hermione gritting her teeth and grabbing at her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hermione told Ron and Harry. "Um . . . I have to . . . go to my room." Hermione said in pain and ran off. Ron and Harry walk to there dorm. It was getting late.

"Do you think Hermione's ok?" Harry asked Ron.

"Um . . . NO!!" Ron replied.

"It's Hermione we're talking about. This isn't normal." Harry said.

"She'll be ok Harry, don't worry." Ron reassured him. "You should get some sleep, you look horrible. Ron and Harry went to sleep but in the morning they didn't know what would await them.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the bathroom leaning over the toilet because of feeling so sick. She felt something coming up her throat. It came further and further un till it was in her mouth. She leaned over the toilet and closed her eyes. Big globs came out off her mouth and then an syrup like consistency and finally a liquid. Hermione opened her eyes. The toilet was black. Then she felt more. She closed her eyes and let it come out. When she opened her eyes there were green letters in the black chunks; it read :

GNINROM EHT NI DOOLBDUM eht ROF EMOC LLI

"What's that supposed to be?" Hermione said to herself. She tried reading in all different ways. "Hmmm, maybe if I spell it backwards.

Ill come for the mudblood in the morning

"OH MY GOD!!" Hermione thought. "I have to reverse the spell or something. THAT'S IT, PROFESSOR SNAPE. Hermione ran out of the bathroom crying and was about to run out the door when suddenly. . .

Harry woke up half way through the night and put on his robe. He sat down on his bed still half asleep. He couldn't sleep at all through the nightmares about Hermione and dying and all those bad things. He looked over to Ron's bed. It was empty.

"What? Were could Ron be?" Harry thought. Just then Ron walked through the door and over to Harry.

"Harry," Ron Whispered. "Thank goodness your awake.!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well," Ron said. "I couldn't go to sleep because of thinking something was wrong with Hermione. I tried and tried but I just couldn't so I decided to go for a quick walk through the hallway and then go right to sleep. Well, when I was walking I heard someone talking so I decided to check it out. It was coming from the girls dorm. Who ever was there said;

_"The footprints come from the bathroom and they're quite big. What ever it was must have been vast in size. This must not get out to anyone, you hear me."_

_"Yes, I won't tell a soul. But that poor darling Hermione. What ever happened to her is definitely horrid."_

_"Yes, yes a shame. If anyone asks we'll simply say the dear had to leave Hogwarts, on an emergency event of course."_

"I was hiding around the corner of course so I didn't see who it was but it was definitely bad." Ron added.

"I have to find her." Harry told Ron.

"Harry, there's no clue to were she could possibly be. Its no use trying, just leave it to the professors."

"No Ron, I'm going to find out were Hermione is!"

All Ron and Harry could think about in class Hermione. If she was dead or suffering or perfectly fine. After class Harry and Ron were walking to the common room. They walked past a room and heard the name Hermione. They looked at the door, it was open a crack. They listened.

_"That poor Hermione.__ Could you imagine being captured and taken into the Forbidden Forest?" _

"WHAT!" Harry yelled out.

"Huh, who's there?" The voice asked. Harry and Ron ran away before the voice could see them. Harry and Ron went to the common room to work on there homework. Neither of them could get anything done before Hermione was safe back at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it. The forbidden forest?" Ron said.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed. "We can't just blurt it out like that, someone might here you!"

"Sorry Harry but I can't get anything done with all this pressure pushing down on me!" Ron added. "Hermione has to be found, just not by me."

"Yeah I no Ron," Harry said, "That's why I'm going to look for her."

"Harry I don't think that's a good idea." Ron told him, "We should just leave it to the professors to do."

"Ron, Hermione's missing and its all my fault!" Harry blurted out.

"Yeah, I know." Ron said, "If you try to find Hermione than you may go missing too."

"Ok Ron." Harry added. "Don't go, I will."

"Harry," Ron looked around to make sure nobody heard then looked back to Harry, "I'm scared that if I go something bad is going to happen to me."

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be with me."

"Yeah that's what scares me." Ron laughed.

That night at midnight Harry got out of bed and put on his robe. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Ron that said;

_Ron: _

_I left to go find Hermione in the forbidden forest._

_If you change your mind about helping me out you know were to find me._

_Signed: HARRY _

Harry slipped the note into Ron's trunk and set off to find Hermione; his true love.


	4. The Incredible Journey Begins

Chapter 4 :

Harry slipped out the door and ran down the hallway and he was about to go down the stairs and out the door but he knew It wouldn't be that easy even though he hoped it would be. He heard footsteps behind him. Harry looked around franticly and then slipped behind a large pillar. It was Snape and Magonagel.

_"We'll start the search for Hermione just before sun rise. That way nobody can see us leave and we'll have plenty of time to search."_

_"Yes, yes a very good idea. We'll leave three of our best supervisors here to keep everyone in line. It has to work. Its our last choice other than, well, death.'_

Harry swallowed hard and tried to push the horrible thought out of his head. Death couldn't be an option, could it? Once Harry was sure everyone was out of sight he slipped out from behind the pillar and ran down the stairs and out the door. He looked at the sky. He had five hours before everyone else would start searching for Hermione. Harry didn't think he would love anyone more than he loved Hermione. He couldn't waste time worrying about his life. He had to find Hermione.

Harry ran to the forbidden forest not knowing were to start looking. Then he saw something white on a tree a few feet ahead of him. He ran over. It was a piece of fabric. Harry slipped it in his pocket knowing it was a piece Hermione's night gown. He continued to run in the direction of the tree in which he found the material. Harry ran for 2 hours before he stopped. He had no clue that the forbidden forest was that large. He knew that even though he was running for hours her and had left behind so many miles that he was just entering the forest.

There were millions of places they could be and Harry knew it would be days before he found another clue as to where Hermione could be. He knew that he had to rest before he could search any more. He made himself comfortable on a large leaf and went to bed. When he woke up he would continue his journey. He didn't know if he was going the right direction or if he would life to find Hermione but her knew he would try.

In the morning Harry woke up and thought of what he would eat for breakfast. Then he realized that he didn't bring anything.

"Great!" Harry said. How am I supposed to survive if I have no food? Oh well, I'll just have to try or die trying." Harry got up and started to walk. He heard giggles. He turned around and was surprised to see a rustle in the bushes. The giggles continued and slowly faded away. Harry didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out. He followed the giggles through the forest.

Hours past by but he kept on following until finally the giggles stopped. Then he heard singing. Beautiful singing like he had never heard before. It stayed still. After a few minutes Harry got curious. He moved closer. He didn't know what it was. He stopped. This could be a trap. Suddenly Harry grew nervous about the whole situation. Still he proceeded forward. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and a beautiful figure. Harry could tell It was a fairie because of her sleek and elegant hot pink wings. She sat on the ground bare foot and had on a purple t-shirt and long black pants. Above her head was a beautiful and gigantic red rose.

"Finally you're here." The fairie said, giving Harry a little shake.

"Um … yes, I guess I am. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Well, my name is …" She hesitated, "I'm … Jeniguon, the princess of the fairies."

"Oh … I'm"

"Harry Potter. I know."

"Why were you expecting me?"

"Well, you see, I know abut that girl, Hermione. She's been captured by ... him." Jeniguon said.

"Who's 'him'?" Harry asked her.

"Um… would you like something to eat or drink?" She offered. "You look famished!"

"Well, sure." Harry answered. Harry wondered why she avoided the question. She answered all of the other ones? "Oh well." Harry thought. He shrugged it off. They walked and walked and walked. It only seemed like a five minutes but it was more like and hour. They stopped.

"Wait here." Jenigoun said. So Harry stood there. He waited. He waited a little longer. Finally, after what seemed to be the distance from earth to sun, she reappeared.


	5. Their Homestead

A/ N I don't own any of the characters in this chapter accept for Jeneguon. R&R

Chapter 5 - Their Homestead

Harry and Jenegoun walked through the bushes to a small opening were the trees cleared off and there was nothing there but a brick wall.

"C'mon!" Jenegoun said. She suddenly ran right through the wall, as if nothing was there. Harry didn't know if he should try to walk through it, or just wait until she came back out.

"Oh well, what have I got to loose." Harry muttered to himself. He ran as fast as he could and whammed right into the wall and fell down on his rear. He rubbed his head then got up. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." He made another attempt to run through to the other side. He leaned forward, parted his feet and with all his might ran. BAM!!!!! He hit into the wall again. Jenegoun reappeared with a slight smile on her face. As soon as Harry turned around she covered it up.

"You see Harry," She said, "you have to ease through. Its no use running and getting yourself knocked out now is it. Come on!" She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through to the other side. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He took off his glasses and looked around. It was beautiful.

"Its not much, but this is it." She said.

"Well, I think its wonderful!"

"Ok, well... what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing!" Harry replied. He looked around.

There was a creek running in front of his feet. It opened up to a rather small pond. And around it, all sorts of fairies sat and talked and laughed and played. There were perfect little water lilies and lily pads. And on them the greenest and most adorable little frogs sat. If you followed the creek for a long enough time you would wind up right in front of a giant willow tree. With long, swooping braches that curled down and almost touched the ground and emerald green little leaves. Every branch on the tree was occupied with a fairy. The trunk on the massive tree was hollowed out and Harry would soon see what rested inside of it.

On the other side of the tree there was a garden, and a big one at that! It had a patch of sunflowers that shot up tall then keeled over at the top. Little sprouts of carrots had grown up from the ground and curled all over like little kids running around in a frenzy of excitement. There were potatoes and sprouts and beans. Even corn and cucumbers and squash.

"Wow!" Harry thought. "Its beautiful.

"Lets go inside?" Jenegoun asked.

"Inside?" Harry wondered, "Where's 'inside'?"


End file.
